UnLeash Me, Master
by hrhgoldentrio3
Summary: Inviting Loke over to her after a sweaty construction job was reallly not the best idea, especially after Mirajane planted naughty ideas into her head. LEMON LokexLucy whipping, submissive Loke and more!


"Slanty-eyed bastard!"

"Droopy-eyed pervert!"

Lucy sighed as she heard the usual sounds of the Fairy Tail Guild. "Seriously, don't they have anything better to do?" she sighed to Mira.

Mira just smiled. "Well, boys will be boys! Here's your milkshake!"

"Arigato, Mira. After this I'll probably get back to work."

Master Makarov had decided to renovate Fairy Tail due to the number of accidents that it was subjected to. Since most of the damage was due to Natsu and Gray fighting, they had to do most of the work. Unfortunately, Lucy was dragged in to help. She just couldn't resist when Natsu did those puppy eyes with that blush.

"Well, maybe I could get one of my spirits to help me...they did mention they wanted to spend more quality time with me, and that because 1 day in the spirit world is 3 months here they wouldn't miss much..." Lucy mused.

"Maybe you can bring Loke out~" Mirajane sing-songed.

Lucy blushed deelpy. "Jeez Mira, I swear you try to set me up with every single Fairy Tail member. First it was Natsu, then Gray, Laxus, Gajeel... some of them don't even make sense!"

Mirajane laughed. "Well you got me there. Although you and Loke do have some chemistry together. He's your prince to your princess and would do ANYTHING for you."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "But because of that he's also really protective of me. He acts tough and can defeat many enemies but when it comes to me he treats me like I'm delicate china!"

Mirajane hmphed. "You should just tell him that. Or maybe you can show him that he doesn't need to protect you all the time. Instead of him always being stronger than you all the time, maybe you can show you can be stronger than him!"

"That's pointless..." Lucy mumbled, "In fights I always have to end up calling him because I'm totally weak."

"Well~ There's other ways to show how much stronger you are! Don't tell me you've never thought about your whip in other ways than defeating enemies.

Lucy blushed, and stuttered out, "Well...erm...uh..I mean..."

Mirajane smiled brightly. "Just think about it! But seriously do bring him out, it'll be better than you having to do heavy construction lifting. Or you can leave it to Taurus."

"Oh I'll take Loke anyday over that perverted Taurus. Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy said, moving her keys into that familiar stance.

Loke appeared, looked at his surroundings, then immediately took a bow on one of his knees to greet his master. "Princess, how may I service you today?"

"Ahh why must you call me princess!"

"Do you prefer Master? Or maybe Lucy-sama."

"Arghh never mind. So today we have to reconstruct the hall part of the guild because Team Natsu has damaged it again, and I wondered if you would help me," Lucy said.

Loke frowned. "Natsu and Gray always do leave you messes to clean up."

Lucy smiled though. "Yeah, that's one part we can't change. It's just part of who they are."

"I think I'll change out of this into more athletic styled clothes," Loke said.

"Ah thats good... I mean you look good in your suit anyways but since we're doing this. I mean, just ignore me!" Lucy squeaked.

Loke grinned. "How cute. Thanks for the complement, Princess."

In a glittering cloud Loke disappeared and reappeared in jeans and a plain black shirt.

"Alright! Let's start!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

About an hour in Lucy was about done with Loke.

"Loke, I can handle this! Stop grabbing everything I'm lifting like it's too heavy for me!"

"But Princess I thought you wanted me to help you~"

"Not just me specifically! You can help others," Lucy grumbled.

"Whats the appeal in that, Princess?" Loke said.

"How about I tell you where to work and who to help, Loke," replied Lucy.

"Ok, Princess. You're my master anyways and it's your job to command me," Loke shrugged.

Lucy blushed, Mirajane's idea popping up in her head. "Go help Gray, he's lifting those bricks over there. I'm going to take a break on the side with Natsu."

After Loke shuffled along to help Gray, Lucy sat down at the bar with Natsu who was replenishing his energy with balls of fire.

"Omph Lushy takingsh ah breask?" Natsu said with his mouth full.

After pausing a bit to decipher what the heck he said, Lucy nodded. "Natsu, I can't believe you dragged me into your mess. How about you reward me by not visiting my place tonight. I want a nice relaxing night without Team Natsu cleaning out my fridge."

"Shure, shince yoush," he swallowed, "even got Loke to help."

"Well it's not like he's busy or anything," Lucy stuttered. She gazed over to Loke who was helping Gray. Gray, of course, unconsciously stripped down to his boxers because it was hot and they were doing construction. Loke on the other was sweating a bit more. Lucy gulped as she saw how his long hair was being weighed down and how those drops of sweat were traveling down his neck and disappearing into his tight black shirt that clearly showed how fit his upper body was...

Lucy slapped her cheeks a little bit as she tried to get her thoughts out of the gutter. However she was startled by a hand on her shoulder and her hand immediately went to the whip on her side.

"Princess, I was just going to tell you that we finished the last wall. A bit jumpy are you?" Loke smirked.

"Uhh...ehh...well that's good that you finished. Sorry I was going to use my whip on you. It was either that or a Lucy-kick," Lucy admitted.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind your whip, Princess. You sure never use it even when Virgo always asks for punishment," Loke teased.

"Oi, stop teasing her Loke," Gray said, "And Natsu told me no going over to your place tonight, fine by me."

"Oh thanks! I really appreciate it!"

Loke raised an eyebrow. "Princess, you allow two boys into your room every night?"

"I'm not a boy, I'm almost the same age you are!" The icy mage said.

Lucy shook her head. "More like a sleepover if you ask me. Wait, you've never seen my apartment though!"

Loke grinned. "Is that an invitation?"

"Uh...urm...we could just have snacks and stuff...I mean if Natsu and Gray have seen my house and you haven't it's not really fair."

"Thanks, Princess. Let's go!" Loke said.

Gray scowled. "No pervy stuff Loke."

To which Natsu replied, "You're the pervert without clothes, baka!" Loke and Lucy left as they began fighting, Gray's thoughts on Loke and Lucy disappearing. Mirajane gave Lucy a wink which thankfully Loke missed, and Lucy just averted her eyes. "Stupid matchmakers and the crazy ideas they implant in my head," she thought.

The walk was a nice comfortable silence, as even the friendly boat men were not present. Upon reaching her apartment Lucy showed Loke in and swept her arm around. "Well, this is my apartment. Not bad for 70,000 Jewels!"

Loke looked around and agreed. "You have good taste, Princess."

Lucy smiled, then noticing how Loke was still sweating asked, "Do you need to take a shower? I won't mind, so many people use mine all the time."

"Thanks, although I'm not comfortable with the last part..."

"It's funny, Gray takes his showers really cold and Natsu takes his really hot. You can even use my strawberry scented stuff I never let them use, it smells sooo good." Lucy said dreamily.

"Thanks princess. I feel special now. Hmm maybe thats why you always smell so good. We'll even smell the same now hehe," Loke said. Lucy blushed and said, "You're so flirty I swear Loke. Just hurry up, I'll have snacks prepared."

Lucy prepared snacks as Loke took a shower. Lucy did have to admit to herself she was very, very tempted by the sound of the shower running to go sneak a peak. Stupid Mirajane got me interested in Loke now, Lucy cursed to herself. Although, he is very good-looking and calls me princess all the time...he's so quick to please me. Lucy shuddered when she thought about all the other meanings of those words. Unable to keep the temptation anymore, Lucy tip-toed to the outside of the bathroom door. She justified herself by thinking that since Loke always says perverted stuff and probably checks her out all the time she should be allowed her share. Steeling herself, she quietly opened the doorknob.


End file.
